


Where Is My Son? [art]

by Tyrograph



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crown, Morningstar - Freeform, Other, bumbershoot crumpetsnatch, devilishly handsome, where is my son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrograph/pseuds/Tyrograph
Summary: I didn't like the GoodOmensTV Lucifer visual design At All.*First off, why hire Benedict C and then NOT show that gorgeous face (and all the silly faces he makes with it)?And, why would he appear so different from all the other demons? It's jarring. He's the fucking MORNING STAR, he should look darkly brilliant, beautiful, and damned. His wings should glow like embers, his eyes burn you, his lips drip with falsely sweet promises.Anyways i did my best.[*the crown of horns was kinda cool]
Relationships: Satan | Lucifer & Adam Young (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Where Is My Son? [art]




End file.
